Recently, commercial, as well as residential, lighting applications have been transitioning to the use of LEDs where arrays of LEDs and LED modules provide illumination in applications such as street lighting, office building lighting, and many other outdoor and indoor applications.
LEDs perform well in the industry, but there are often problems related to aiming the light output from LEDs in a desired direction and pattern to illuminate a particular desired object or area. In general, LEDs emit light in all directions, away from the circuit board on which the LEDs typically reside. As a result, a significant amount of the emitted light is often times not directed towards the specific desired area of illumination.